I'm simply one hell of a flirt
by Compound1O8O
Summary: Ciel promised Grell something the night the Reaper protected him. Sebastian's not too happy about it. Summary sucks, the story's better...


A/N: First Kuroshitsujifanfic, I hope y'all like it. Wrote this at 5 A.M. in the morning, so probably full of errors.

" Oh, _Sebby!"_

Sebastian sighed deeply and rubbed two fingers over his temple when the annoying redhead skipped to an halt right in front of him. His hair, the exact shade of blood, flared behind him and fell like a curtain around him, hiding his face.

" Sebby, I couldn't stand it any longer. Ciel promised me something the night I saved that little brat…"

" And what might that be?", Sebastian asked in a bored drawl, slowly making his way over to the ancient chest he was polishing.

" I could do whatever I wanted with you for a whole day…", Squealed Grell, and he giggled as Sebastian's lips turned up into a sneer.

" You're so incredibly sexy when you're angry!", He cooed, receiving a soft blow to the head when Sebastian swiftly walked past him to the oak table he was about to clean.

" What if I refuse?"

Grell pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with an indignant huff.

" Ciel promised me I could kiss you. With tongue and all."

" Oh really now?"

" Yes. And I'm not leaving before I've had my kiss."

" Then I hope you're a very patient type, because I would never kiss you willingly."

Grell made a noise of complaint and sat down in one of the plush chairs in the room, watching Sebastian clean everything before following him into the next room.

" Just one tiny little kiss? I will leave you alone then!"

" No. Grell, I'm going to set Pluto loose on you if you're not going to leave me alone immediately."

" But we're meant to be for each other, Sebby!", Grell threw his arms around the butler's neck and clung to him fiercely.

Sebastian sighed once again and pushed the Shinigami off of him.

" Stop calling me that stupid nickname."

" But it's so cute!", Grell complained, but he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

" It isn't. If I give you one quick peck on the lips, will you leave?"

Grell grinned and he bit his lip with his pointy teeth.

" Is that everything I'm going to get?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

" What? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't just ravish me? Don't tell me I'm not attractive enough. I'm fucking gorgeous. I also know you fancy guys, because you've never laid an eye upon any women. I know you're not hitting on Ciel either, or you would've fucked him already, since it's obvious he has his heart set on you."

Sebastian raised one of his perfect eyebrows and looked the naughty Reaper in the eyes, who was cheekily grinning up at him.

" It would be such a pity to waste this precious moment…", Grell said, rubbing back and forth over Sebastian's shoulders.

Grell was knocked back, his head banging on the wall, but the grin was still plastered upon his face

since his irresistible butler was pressed up against him, their lips agonizingly close, but still not

touching.

" You're not giving up, huh?"

" Sebby, please…", Grell pleaded, emitting a moan when Sebastian captured his pouting bottom lip between his teeth and drew it into his mouth to nibble on it.

" You don't know what you've got yourself into. Now a kiss won't be enough."

Grell's eyes widened by the tone of Sebastian's whisper.

" What now, Sebby? Suddenly decided that you're going to drop your charade?"

" Maybe."

The butler cocked his head to the side and traced the tip of his tongue over Grell's lips while skilfully undoing the buttons of his shirt with one hand.

" When I'm finished with you…"

Grell wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck and toyed around with a strand of hair before slightly leaning forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

At least it was heated for Grell, Sebastian felt cold and his crimson eyes were fixed upon him, burning into his own green ones.

Grell moaned and his hands travelled lower, over his back to rest on his firm buttocks, which he gave a quick squeeze before tightly gripping his shoulders again.

" Please…", His seductive voice surprised him, it felt like his heart was going to flutter out of his chest, and he knew Sebastian could hear it too.

" A little eager, are we?"

Grell nodded and reclaimed the demon's lips again, this time softly biting him with his sharp teeth.

Sebastian smiled against his mouth and ran a hand over the man's smooth, pale chest , relishing in the beauty he only saw just now.

Grell rolled his pelvis against Sebastian's, desperately hoping for a reaction, but he was completely in control, and both knew who was topping.  
The butler picked Grell up and wrapped his legs around his waist, earning a hiss from the latter as Sebastian moved his mouth lower, down his neck to his collarbone.

His sinful tongue only remained there for a few seconds, then licking a trial down to his right nipple, which he dragged into his mouth and bit down hard.  
Grell growled and pulled his Sebby's hair while he ravished his chest, swirling his tongue around the perked bud and grinning devilishly.

Reaching up, Sebastian picked Grell's glasses off his nose and put them in the inner pocket of his outer robe. He set Grell down for a moment and shrugged out of it while the Shinigami ripped open his button-up shirt.

" I don't think Ciel will be happy about this…"

" He can kiss my hot butt. Right after you fucked it."

" Seems like you got yourself a deal.", The butler's mouth curled up into a naughty smirk, and he slammed Grell down onto the oak table he'd just polished. The wood was so shiny he could almost see himself looming over the man beneath him, his eyes as red as Grell's hair, and he thought about how well they fitted together for a moment before his attention was snapped back to the redhead beneath him, who was forcing his head to look at him.

" Fuck me, Sebby…Please? I'll be a good boy…I promise to never chase you with my chainsaw again…Or my scissors, for that matter…"

" You'll break that promise."

" Anyway."

Sebastian chuckled darkly and got rid of his belt while he left a trail of kisses down his stomach to his destination.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and raised an eyebrow after pulling them down.

" No underwear?"

Grell let out a giggle, which turned into an incoherent moan when Sebastian's fingers brushed the tip of his sensitive head.

" Ah, Sebby!"

" Call me Sebastian…", Was his whispered reply, wrapping his hand around the redhead's stiff shaft, slowly jerking him.

Grell's hair fell like a halo around his shoulders and he gripped the edges of the table as he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. Sebastian lapped up the drop of blood emerging from his abused lip and teased the head of his dick with his thumb.

The Shinigami stirred and writhed beneath him, pulling Sebastian's hand away from his crotch to pull off his velvet gloves, revealing the pentagram on his left hand.

He lustfully dragged his tongue over the outlines and then pushed it back down to his leaking cock.

Sebastian was happy to oblige, and the skin-on-skin contact was simply marvellous.

The tip of his index finger slowly circled Grell's entrance, slicking him up with his own precome before tardily slipping a finger inside him.

" Se-Sebastian, harder, more, please!", The Reaper whimpered, desperately dragging his nails down Sebastian's back, who chuckled once again and rubbed the bulge in his own trousers.

A third finger was added, and by now Grell was babbling and moaning, trying to keep his voice down but irrevocably failing.

" Sebby, I beg you, please!"

Sebastian withdrew his fingers and watched how Grell's face scrunched up with the loss of pleasure, and he pulled his member out of his pants.

Grell's eyes were glazed over with lust, and he got on his stomach on the table.

His green orbs shone with want, and he idly ran his tongue over the base of the butler's cock, not even receiving a little sound for his effort.

So he decided his teeth would be the best option and softly bit the demon's impressive manhood.

Grell was pleased with the small gasp, even though he had barely heard it. It was there definitely, and he wanted to hear those luscious sound roll of his Sebby's tongue like sweet honey.

The redhead turned on his back and took the tip of Sebastian's cock in his mouth while jerking himself.

Sebastian leaned forward and ran both his hands over Grell's sensitive ribcage, making him shiver with wanton, and even scream when he twisted both his nipples.

The tip of Sebastian's dick slipped from his mouth and he ran a hand down his own stomach, still fisting his dripping erection.

" You have no idea how hot that looks…", The butler whispered, pulling Grell into a sitting position while claiming his swollen lips again.

He lined up his cock with Grell's entrance and pushed in slowly, his moan not even coming close to Grell's pained yell.

" You're fucking big, Sebastian…"

When Sebastian was fully inside of him, he grabbed onto his ass and pulled him up, slowly easing his way out of him before slamming in again.

Grell buried his face in Sebastian's collarbone, loving the smell of cinnamon and apple, and a slight hint of Ciel's perfume, which made him feel a little jealous.

But then he remembered it was _him _being fucked by _bloody_ Sebastian Michaelis, and not Ciel.

They found a steady rhythm, and Grell's moans were muffled into Sebastian's shoulder while the man roughly pounded into him.

" I'm close…", Sebastian said in a voice that was still absolutely calm, while Grell was gasping and panting.

" Me too, please, make me come first! Please!"

" Don't be selfish now…"

" FUCK, Sebastian!", Grell sank his teeth deeply into Sebastian's neck when the hot pit in his stomach

exploded and the post-orgasmic bliss made him curse and moan as Sebastian kept thrusting into him,

spilling his hot seed inside of him as he came too just a moment later.

Sebastian pulled out and gave Grell a quick peck on the lips before gathering all that was left of his clothing and getting dressed.

Grell lay on the table, still panting and silently watching how Sebastian moved so quickly around the room.

" You had more than a kiss. Now vanish."

Grell sighed and looked his demon in his crimson eyes, pleading with him.

" You can't be serious, Sebby…Fucking me like this and then leaving me behind like rubbish? Then do I mean absolutely nothing to you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and made his way over to the pouting and naked redhead.

He ruffled his hair, noticing how thoroughly shagged he looked and then gave him a slow, lingering kiss.

" Come back next week, then. At least, if you're not too busy with cutting open someone's stomach and pulling their guts out and to make a rope from them to hang yourself when you're in another dramatic mood again. Now leave before someone comes in."

Grell nodded and got dressed. Then he winked cheekily at his butler before sitting on the windowsill.

" Next time, I'll wear fishnet stockings. But you have to promise me you'll remove them with your teeth."

Sebastian chuckled and watched how the redhead blew a kiss at him and then dashed through the window.

The butler sighed and went to do whatever work there was left, mildly amused by Meirin who was hidden behind a pillar, the remains of a nosebleed still dribbling down her face.


End file.
